Talk:Trevor Philips
Archive 1 Carl Panzram I was thinking that Trevor Philips may have been inspired by a serial killer from the 1920-30s named Carl Panzram. I was trying to think of a way to say (without being puerile about it) that although Trevor doesn't appear to be gay, he likes to threaten men with rape. There's a lot of similarity in their backstories - both were misfits as kids, both failed to fit into society and turned to crime at young ages, both had serious problems with rage and a desire to take it out on the entire human race. And Carl Panzram even has the same badly receded hairline with tangled spot in the middle that Trevor has. Jeff (talk| ) 01:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think Trevor was inspired by the fans. The creators were like "The fans loved Niko Bellic, we need to find someone who's just as enjoyable and funny as him." So they created Trevor. The one thing I don't get is that Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz, and he was a 'bad' character, and they did that to make Trevor look awesome, but Niko is definitley more titled 'bad' by the fans. So why didn't they kill him? I highly doubt they would care if the fans got mad because if they did, they probably wouldn't have killed Johnny in the first place. Answering Machine (talk) 21:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Is Trevor Bisexual? Should We Add It? Hey, I was just playing 'GTA V', and I started noticing a lot of sexual innuendo from Trevor towards other male characters, and sexual innuendo invovling male characters. For example;... "Any hole is a good hole." Something like that quote is seen on his LifeInvade Page. In the 'Relationships' section of his page. "Now all we need is another guy in here and we can make it a real party." Trevor says this when he is recieving a lap-dance off two strippers. It kinda' hints at him wanting to have sexual intercourse with another guy along with the two strippers. Plus, there is plenty of quotes towards Ron, Wade, Floyd, and many other characters that hints at Trevor wanting sex off of some male characters, all that sexual innuendo is piling up and so far- I haven't seen a bit of Trivia relating to this. So, what do you guys' think? I think Trevor may be bisexual, or perhaps he just doesn't give a shit about what/who he 'does' it with. Well; that's just some food for thought, I love him, Michael, and Franklin so much- and I haven't seen any mention of it yet, so I was just putting it out there! ;) Thanks! :I think you take what Trevor says far too seriously. Tom Talk 21:06, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call Trevor bisexual, he definitely like making other male characters feel sexually uncomfortable there's kinds of people who mention wanting another male in the place where they are but don't mean anything by it. Considering Trevor like showing his dominance, but I honestly wouldn't label him as bisexual.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Aye, I have to admit that I took Trevor's quotes a bit too serious, but, I just thought it could be a bit of trivia thet could of been added. But, I agree with what you guys are saying. I agree that he may just be more 'dominant' and isn't afraid to say stuff, or do stuff revolving around other males. ::Thanks! Sup Bro!? (talk) 18:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::One time, when I loaded my game with Trevor, he was standing on Floyd's bed with Floyd below him, curled up in the fetal position (and wearing pink pajamas with stars on them for some reason, but that's not really relevant - just funny) and crying "It was all just a dream. It's all just a bad dream" and "Im so sorry Debra. So sorry" with Trevor saying "Hush now" in a really creepy way. And there was a jar of petroleum jelly on the dresser. Just thought you guys should know that.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 19:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Incestuous Relationship It's implied by him at the start of a rampage that he may have done some things with his mother. In regards to being called a motherfucker, he says "It's not legally fucking if there isn't penetration!" Should this be added to his and his mom's pages? It may even be the reason he is so afraid of her and/or a momma's boy and maybe why she was in jail though these two are just speculation. Ganondorf 01:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I disagree, I believe Trevor was simply referring to the mis-use of the word 'fucking'. I don't know about that. He's not, excuse the term, a grammar nazi. He seemed more defensive than anything else. Ganondorf 06:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Everytime I see this page and M's page, it always say "Determinant" or "Player's Choice". Choose the damn status already! Hamodey1 (talk) 03:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I noticed this and not seeing it anywhere made me wonder if anybody picked it up. I'm pretty sure that there was an incestuous relationship between he and his mother. In the Rampages, he takes offence to the being called a motherfucker. The line you mentioned above is one of the most obvious examples. It would also explain why he takes such great offense to being called a motherfucker. The word motherfucker is also one of his two big triggers into rage. 3 of the five Rampages start because of it (4 if you include when he mentions it to the Vagos). He also stops walking and confronts Johnny in Mr. Philips when Johnny calls him a motherfucker. I'm pretty sure it can't just be because Trevor feels respectful to women or wanted to point out misuse of a word, since Trevor doesn't respect all women and doesn't seem the type to get defensive over terminology.--Rok198 (talk) 06:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Canadian I noticed a mistake on his page it says he is of Canadian ancestry which is not true as he is of American nationality and citizenship thought I would make this aware to everyone :Please sign your posts. You are also incorrect — he makes it clear several times in the game he comes from Canada.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rage Mode When I first used Trevor's special ability, it really reminded me of Scarface: The World is Yours, which came out many, many years before GTA V. Now, Scarface is one of the many GTA clones out there, and one of the few that went somewhat well. In Scarface, Tony has a Rage Mode which grants him invulnerability, like Trevor. There are a few differences, however. Tony's rage one-shot kills and has unlimited ammo. But both screen fade to a single color and grant the invulnerability for a short time. Seeing as Tony, both in the movie and game, appears to have a very short, murderous fuse and acts on impulse, like Trevor, do you think this could be a small reference to that game? As said in this wiki, Trevor's ability doesn't make much sense, when you look at Franklin's skill -- drvining and Michael's skill -- shooting. Trevor's is flying, but his ability reflects more to his personality than his skill. NotWittyUsernameSeriously (talk) 06:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Mass Trivial Removal? Hey, some guy just removed lots of trivia notes. Should we bring these back? I think half of those trivia notes are actually interesting to know about. Sirdude103 (talk) 14:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :"Some guy" is me and McJeff. Some has been removed, but most of the relevant info has been moved to more suitable sections of the article. Tom Talk 14:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Okay thanks. I didn't notice that you moved most of the information. All I noticed was the removals. Thanks for the clarification. Sirdude103 (talk) 16:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Airport I've got one question, in Jet Locations there's written that he is the only person, who can access LSX without police attention, but here in Trivia (somewhere in the middle), there's written, that he can't actually access it without police attention in any way. So I'd like to know which article is right and the other should be probably edited for these two not to contradict each other. – Venca-crq (talk) 20:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Age It's known that Trevor is 45. Michael's age is unknown, the year of birth is 1968. Leon Davis (talk) 21:11, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Do you have any proof that Trevor talked about his age? Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) In the article that lists all the events of 1968, it says that Trevor was born in that year. Stefan Keinänen (talk) 11:54, October 7, 2014 (UTC) gta online when does he apper in gta online????????????????????????????????????????????????? Commentadder (talk) 00:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He is the boss of several missions. Do your research before you start thinking you are an expert. Leo68 (talk) 01:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Trevor Alias What exactly is an alias according to the ones that are there? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember Lamar addresing Trevor by his real name more than he did "crazy dude". The other aliases on the page are nicknames such as Trev or Uncle T. I (as my other edits and overall behavior on this wiki show) don't like removing content unless it's really bad or really out of place, so I didn't see a reason to go and delete the other nicknames featured there. I know that the nickname "Crazy Dude" doesn't feature Trevors name, but it's something that one of the characters call another character making it another name for him. Mortsnarg (talk) 00:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I see your reasoning there, but Lamar refers to Michael as "Sneaky dude", yet that is not listed as an alias of Michael's. I agree most aliases listed are nicknames, but I personally think that alias sections should list character-specific aliases/nicknames, as "Crazy dude" can be rather generic and applied to anyone. Maybe I was a bit hasty to remove it, but that's my reasoning. SJWalker (talk) 01:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC)